Insane
by David Ishida
Summary: yaoi, a sleepover at Matt's


****

Sleepover   
  
Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Digimon.   
A/N: I know this type of fic has been done, but I must write it.   
After each major event or change of location I will show you a date, time, and location thing. Italics are peoples thought's. PLEASE r and r. and means I'm narrating. Season 2. Kensuke, Taito, Mikari, Sorami **  
**  
Chapter 1: Phone Frenzy   
time: Noon   
location: Matt's apartment   
  
Matt is talking to Tk on the phone about Matt's dad being out of town on a assignment   
"Matt, I was just thinking that we could have a sleepover there"   
"Cool idea" Matt said.   
"I'll call the new dds"   
" and I'll call the originals"   
" What time?" Tk asks.   
Matt scratches his head and looks at the horrible mess that is his apartment   
"How about five" Matt answered.   
"Cool"   
"Bye, bro"   
"See ya, squirt"   
Matt runs around trying to clean up before five. He just ends up hiding the mess where ever he can   
  
  
Time Three   
Location: Tk's place   
  
Tk is once again on the phone   
  
"So, do you and Tai wanna come to the sleepover"   
"Sure" Kari answered, as if she could read Tk's mind.   
Bring the digimon and food, unless you want to eat what's at Matt's"   
"I would rather fight Piedmon then to eat whatever "food" Matt tries to make"   
Tk and Kari laugh until they forget what their laughing for   
"What time?"   
"five"   
"Bye" Kari said .   
"Bye" 

  
"Tai"   
"What do you want, I'm trying to fix my hair" Tai replied to his sis.   
"Tk called"   
"And..... remind me why I care"   
  
"What did Tk want?"   
"He asked if we wanted sleepover there"   
"And..."   
"I agreed"   
"Ok"   
Kari and Tai gather up some food, and prepare for the sleepover   
  
Time: 3:30   
Location: Matt's   
Matt is calling Mimi   
"Hello, Mimi speaking"   
"What's up, Mimi"   
"I'm bored, nobody's called me, and I'm bored"   
"Then would you like to come to a sleepover at my place"   
"Sure"   
"Bye"   
"Byes"   
Matt looks at the phone, dials up Izzy, It's busy _  
That kid uses his computer way too much. _  
Matt tries Joe   
"Hello, Dr. Kido here"   
"Can I speak to Joe?, tell him its Matt"   
"Oh, Hello Matt, Joe can't talk right now."   
"He has the flu"   
"Ohh, tell him that I hope he feels better"   
"Sure thing, Matt"   
"Bye" _  
Well I guess Joe and Izzy won't be there, Sora's the last person to call. _  
"Hi Sora, what's doing"   
"Nothing much"   
"Well I'm having a sleepover tonight"   
"Cool, can I come"   
"Sure, the more the merry"   
"See you later Sora"   
"see ya, Matt"   
Matt sighs and hangs the phone up   
time: 4:13   
Location: Outside Yolei's families store.   
Kari walked down to the store to buy some snacks, She spot's Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody   
  
"I'm really glad that I found you guys" Kari said.   
"huh" Davis groaned.   
"Why?" Ken asked.   
"Because I wanted to invite you to a sleepover at Matt's place"   
  
"We're there!!!" They said in unison.   
"Cool, it starts at five.   
"Bye guys"   
"Bye, Kari" Davis said .   
"Yep" Davis said.   
At this point Kari is staring at Yolei's body and the sleepover hadn't even begun.   
  
Time: 5:00   
Location: Matt's pad   
Tai and Kari were the first people to show up at Matt's place.

"Wow, you actually cleaned up! Kari exclaimed.

"Well, I tried" Matt said chuckling.

Matt goes over to his stereo and he turns it on. The stereo is really, really loud.

"TURN IT DOWN, MATT" screamed Tai.

"OK, OK" Matt responded.

Matt turns the blasting stereo down.

"Why was it so loud?" Kari implored.

" That's cause last time I used it was at a party."

"That's alright then" Tai said.

Someone knocks on the door. Matt opens the door.

"Come in"

Davis stumbles into the apartment, he is followed by Yolei, Ken, Cody and Tk.

__

She looks so hot! thought Yolei while staring at Kari.

"What are you staring at?" Davis asked.

"Just day dreaming, heh heh" Yolei said.

__

Was she staring at me? Kari wondered.

"Hi, guys" Matt said.

Matt and Tk get everyone something to drink. Sora and Mimi show up at the same time.

"Hi, everyone sorry we're late" Sora said.

"That's alright" Kari said.

"Now that everyone is here let's play a game" Matt commented.

"Let's play Dare!" Mimi shouted.

"I thought it was Truth or dare" Cody said.

"That's if you're scared to scared to take a dare" Matt said smiling.

"So let's begin" Sora stated.

They all sat down in floor in the living room

"I'll pick who's starts" Tk reported.

"Pick me" Tai blurted out.

"Sure, Tai you go first"

"Matt I dare you to eat something moldy" Tai smirked.

"Easy" Matt said.

Matt goes to find something moldy to munch on

"Kari you go next" Tk said.

Matt returns with a slice of green ham

"Oww, That is so gross" Mimi whined as Matt ate the ham.

"Tai I dare you to ran into the door as fast as you can...Headfirst" Kari giggled.

Tai got up and he raced straight into the steel door.

"Ouch, my head" Tai cried as he blacked out.

" I'll go next' Tk announced.

"I dare Sora to spend ten minutes in the closet with Mimi"

Sora looked at Mimi nervously

"Well it's just a game, why not."

Matt is holding his stomach and trying to keep from barfing.

Sora and Mimi go into the closet

" Yolei you go next"

"Kari I dare you to drink five Rocking Javas"

There is a coffee shop next to Matt's place, and the strongest coffee they serve is a Rocking Java

"Piece of cake" Kari giggled.

Tai wakes up, but Kari knocks him back down as she leaves to get the coffee.

To be continued maybe?

  


  



End file.
